Perfect Day
by Phantom4747
Summary: Black Star and Kid didn't show up for the training that Maka had planned for all of them with their weapons, its perfect outside and Soul decides just to hang out and have fun which Maka after grumbling, finally caves. How will this day go?


**Me: Hey again, sorry I haven't updated for awhile. this actually happened recently with...a person. But I firgured I should write it up, cause I dont know we acted a lot like Soul and Maka and well I just thought it would be a good idea. **

**Anywho~ I hope you like it, and a review would be appreciated, please~.**

* * *

"Jerks, they didn't even come" Maka growled, pacing back and forth. The wind was the perfect temperature, not to hot or cold, perfect. The wind crisped against her skin, the sun gleamed off the river near them. The river was the perfect color blue with cute little ducklings swimming in it. Soul smirked and threw them a piece of his sandwich that Maka had made for him "forget them, lets just hang out." Soul said coolly as he kneeled down too his new friends (ducks).

Maka huffed, folding her arms over her petite figure "No, we need to train. Black Star, and Kid were suppose to be here thirty minutes ago." Soul smirked, picking up one of his friends "I told you they wouldn't show up, especially Kid since you didn't set the time at 8. And Black Star is definitely not showing." he handed her the tiny fuzzy, golden duckling settting them in her tiny hands "Its cool, nice day, lets just hang out"

She steadied the duckling in her palm, careful not to drop it and she smiled slowly "Well…I guess" he smiled and she set the duckling down when she saw her mother coming. They both sat down, staring at the pond and watching the ducklings and their mother swim in the pond, occasionally throwing some pieces of Soul's sandwich.

The grass felt nice and soft, unlike most of the time when it was itchy and almost about to die. The heat radiated off the sun and Maka smiled feeling the heat against her skin, she almost blinded herself when she tried to look at the laughing sun. She glanced at Soul from the corner of the eye; he got bigger ever since the kishin, well he always was growing, Maka just hadn't noticed.

He was taller than her, more muscular than he was before, but even if he may look bigger or stronger, he was still the cool nice guy she had met when she was a child. She had forgotten the times they would go in the park and just **hang out. **Just looking at him made her smile, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow "Why, are you smiling at me like that?" He asked, she smiled, shaking her head "No reason"

He shrugged it off and handed her a piece of his sandwich and they both feed it to the tiny little ducklings. The ducklings left and before either of them knew it, they sprawled to the soft grass, she laughed when he would tell some silly joke and he would laugh when she would attempt to make a joke, not at her but with her.

Maka placed her blond ash hair in front of him, signing for him to play with her hair, he laughed but absently played with her hair as they talked and laughed with one another. "You know we hadn't had this much fun for awhile" He nodded in agreement and a smirk formed on his lips "Wanna have more fun?" she blinked, sitting up stared at him "And what would that be?"

He grinned, showing his shark teeth that she loved seeing but at the same time wanted to slap him for because of how much she loved it, he sat up next to her "Close your eyes." he ordered, she blinked and he nodded for her to do it which she sighed at but absently did "No peeking" she grumbled and he laughed at her tiny death threats saying; if you run off or call for black star I will hit you with the biggest, hardcover dictionary I can find.

He grimaced just thinking about it but continued. He scooted over to her, resting his forehead on hers "Soul-?" he exhaled and boldly put his lips too her soft pink ones. Your such an idiot Soul, he thought, your gonna get the biggest maka-chop in the world, he detested the thoughts and continued to press his lips further to hers, surprised by her lips actually moving, he knew this was probably her first kiss because her lips seemed to move awkwardly and her body felt stiff when he placed his arm around her waist.

He squeezed her hand, intertwining their fingers, assuring her that he actually felt this way, it seemed to work because her body slowly didn't feel so stiff and he could feel her smile on his lips. He pulled back and smirked at her slightly flushed face, but he secretly was hoping his face wasn't as flushed. "…Have fun?" he asked, her eyes looked like they were getting glossy but she didn't cry instead she nodded, a smile never leaving her face.

They were both a hundred percent sure, this **_was_** the perfect day.


End file.
